


My way back

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV), Sweet Magnolias - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sweet Magnolias, Sweet Magnolias tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: So, I fell head over feet for the new show on Netflix, Sweet Magnolias, and I really loved Annie and Tyler's interactions and possible love relationship. This is my first story about them (I hope to write more in the future), and it's from Tyler's point of view.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler Townsend
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	My way back

She has always been our Annie. My Annie. I can't even remember a time in my childhood memories where she wasn't there. Me, Annie and Kyle. They called us "the three musketeers", always together. As we grew up, we have distanced a little, blame it on baseball for me, theatre for Kyle or Annie's need for some female friendship. Nevertheless, we always stood up for each other. Being the eldest of the three, I always kept an eye on them, even from a distance. But now I screwed up. Annie kissed me and I screwed up. 

Does she really like me? When did she realize it? How could I not notice it?

And what about what I feel?

I know for sure that the kiss meant something. I know it because when my mom told me that we can't know to whom we are going to feel attracted, my mind went straight to Annie. And when arguing she told me that the kiss meant nothing and it was a mistake, for a moment, I wanted to prove her wrong, kiss her again and prove her wrong. I know I hurt her, in the last couple of months, in every possible way, but I'm keen to make my way back to her. Who knows what the future holds...for me? I hope it is Annie.


End file.
